lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
2016/August
This page lists information of Lana Del Rey's activities in August, 2016. August 1 Del Rey out and about with her sister Chuck in Manhattan, New York City, USA 01.JPG 022.JPG 03.JPG 044.JPG 05-0.JPG August 2 Del Rey out and about shopping with her sister Chuck and a friend in Soho, Manhattan, New York City, USA. Lana_Del_Rey_007.jpg Lana Del Rey 006.jpg Lana Del Rey 005.jpg Lana Del Rey 004.jpg Lana Del Rey 003.jpg Lana Del Rey 002.jpg Lana Del Rey 001.jpg August 4 Del Rey was spotted at a Brandy Melville store in New York City, USA. XmmfaBjjruk.jpg Del Rey and her sister Chuck visiting the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City, USA. k-1mjARDhJg.jpg iotZS8PV-RY.jpg August 5 Del Rey and her sister Chuck attending a friends White Coat ceremony at Thomas Jefferson University in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. _1WX16SUY_c.jpg m4hoSb58fzg.jpg|Lana on Chucks Snapchat story isZFbeeYU88.jpg|Lana on Chucks Snapchat story nTUFSwbSKUk.jpg|Lana on Chucks Snapchat story August 7 Del Rey performed at Outside Lands Music and Arts Festival in San Francisco, California, USA. Backstage Cr7liVjW8AEm1qb.jpg CpTqGlIUMAAfhMp.jpg Performance CpW4K7EWAAE38bB.jpg CpUAYybXEAEJv36.jpg CpVXqpaXEAAHgws.jpg CpWwO4pWAAASeoA.jpg CpWtBcaW8AAR5la.jpg CpWtBBeWIAAsWJz.jpg CpWtARDXYAE2H0U.jpg CpWwG6OWYAAh8Ta.jpg CpWs 9EWgAAvv34.jpg CpWszwoXEAArGvE.jpg CpWszwmWYAEY-yT.jpg CpWs0T3WEAAGZp .jpg CpWs0B7WcAELeYt.jpg Lana del rey img 0514.jpg Outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-03.jpg Outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-02.jpg Outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-01.jpg outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-17.jpg 587164582.jpg 587153766.jpg 587164488.jpg 587153762.jpg lana-del-rey-performs-during-the-2016-outside-lands-music-and-arts-picture-id587164542.jpg recording-artist-lana-del-rey-performs-on-the-twin-peaks-stage-during-picture-id587153532.jpg recording-artist-lana-del-rey-performs-on-the-twin-peaks-stage-during-picture-id587153768.jpg outsidelands2016-LanaDelRey-davidbrendanhall-06.jpg outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-05.jpg outsidelands2016-LanaDelRey-davidbrendanhall-12.jpg outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-14.jpg outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-16.jpg outsidelands2016-LanaDelRey-davidbrendanhall-11.jpg outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-10.jpg outsidelands2016-lanadelrey-davidbrendanhall-22.jpg IMG 0041.jpg IMG 0019.jpg IMG 0017.jpg IMG 0016.jpg 85c9b01269a049d393c3e431ec19f5d5.jpg CpUdTZkUkAA0fVx.jpg 021~6.jpg CpYcvfmUsAACFW7.jpg CpUm6a4UsAAYGKv.jpg CpYrXmlVYAQyMTi.jpg CpUm6heUkAAeo6q.jpg 026~2.jpg CpUbg12UAAI7C8L.jpg CpUGLwhUEAAJgsL.jpg Cr7nhMSVIAAom-l.jpg CpUdPwkUIAExBDx.jpg eZE39XLVJPY.jpg CpZCpM_UMAEYp24.jpg CpZCo55UsAAnRWt.jpg CpZCo58UkAM6UJo.jpg CpZCpNBVMAATWFm.jpg CpUdPwlVMAARLit.jpg CpZAHnYUsAEdYgL.jpg v9dt37iNbtE.jpg CpZAHnRUMAUg4Ta.jpg CpYCf_jWcAAJe5X.jpg LIvwcsh8-cc.jpg CpT266-VUAEJzgU.jpg CpUBtcdWcAAEYoV.jpg 850ClYHw1aI.jpg CpW98H5WIAAohBd.jpg CpW98IEXgAAjgKf.jpg CsFt9iDVYAAq7bu.jpg CpVv2n7XgAAlpZr (1).jpg CpUIGOrUIAAe4R9.jpg CrJ_0a0VIAAR-k-.jpg Screen Shot 2016-08-10 at 8.16.52 PM.jpg 46bhA_Zf9Gk.jpg CpUHJ4qWEAANwUL.jpg The setlist was: 01. Cruel World 02. Cola 03. Blue Jeans 04. Born to Die 05. Honeymoon 06. High By the Beach 07. Lolita 08. Ultraviolence 09. Summertime Sadness 10. Yayo 11. Video Games 12. Off to the Races August 17 Del Rey was spotted at a Brandy Melville store in Los Angeles, California, USA. rw8ELocXvdc.jpg oojP8vOoexs.jpg Bg-LuPlwSz4.jpg 9ODdYpQuY1I.jpg 5kAoOYqmH8M.jpg August 20 Del Rey was spotted doing a coffee run at a Western Bagel shop in Los Angeles, California, USA. Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_025.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_024.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_023.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_022.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_021.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_020.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_019.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_018.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_017.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_016.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_015.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_014.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_013.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_012.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_011.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_010.jpg Lana_Del_Rey_at_Western_Bagel_in_Los_Angeles_August_20-2016_009.jpg Del Rey was spotted by some fans in Hollywood, California, USA. 14027110 1045439892243436 1894440574 n-1.jpg Cqch5DAWIAAD496.jpg August 21 Del Rey was spotted going to a recording studio in Santa Monica, California, USA. Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2B2vZiGRItnJDx.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2BbANEGsHdWkVx.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2BpitrBVc8NfPx.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2BtlU1QvipirDx.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2BY42RTSLJotux.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2BnCoCpeAJW-ax.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2BW1GT1-Y4-yMx.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2BKLD4Cq4R3Dgx.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2B660KFGeOJMVx.jpg Lana2BDel2BRey2BLana2BDel2BRey2BHeads2BMusic2BStudio2B_Tf0_Cq2r1Lx.jpg August 22 Del Rey out and about in Beverly Hills, California, USA. A1472020416828746_1.jpg A1472020416828746_2.jpg A1472020416828746_3.jpg A1472020416828746_4.jpg A1472020416828746_5.jpg A1472020416828746_6.jpg A1472020416828746_7.jpg krmlg.jpg bklqh.jpg A1472020416828746_9.jpg A1472020416828746_10.jpg A1472020416828746_11.jpg A1472020416828746_12.jpg A1472020416828746_13.jpg A1472020416828746_14.jpg A1472020416828746_15.jpg A1472020416828746_16.jpg A1472020416828746_17.jpg A1472020416828746_18.jpg A1472020416828746_19.jpg A1472020416828746_20.jpg A1472020416828746_21.jpg A1472020416828746_23.jpg A1472020416828746_24.jpg A1472020416828746_25.jpg A1472020416828746_26.jpg A1472020416828746_28.jpg A1472020416828746_27.jpg A1472020416828746_29.jpg August 23 Del Rey was seen leaving Tehran Restaurant in West Hollywood, California. lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch404.jpg Lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch01113.jpg Lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch01012.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch00306.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch00609.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch00810.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch00911.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch01314.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch01415.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch01516.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch01617.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch00508.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch01718.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch505.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch01919.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch02020.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch02121.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch02222.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch02323.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch02424.jpg lana-del-rey-shows-off-her-midriff-while-grabbing-lunch02525.jpg August 25 Del Rey at the Bosco Sodi art gallery opening in Los Angeles. Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--10-662x941.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--02-662x907.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--11-662x942.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--05-662x788.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--03-662x998.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--01-662x1034.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--08-662x1085.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--04-662x988.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--06-662x1015.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--14-662x993.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--15-662x966.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--16-662x1052.jpg nqfnpa.jpg jknvz.jpg Lana-Del-Rey--Bosco-Sodi-Art-Opening--13-662x773.jpg Fi2 Fx27S04.jpg August 28 Del Rey backstage at the Ohana Festival and meeting a few fans before her performance. Cq_hKLzWgAAYs1b.jpg Cq_hKLtWEAAep0l.jpg Cq_hKLyW8AQVzIP.jpg Cq_hKL6WYAYfK-C.jpg 14052633_1206159302770369_537326184_n (1).jpg 14073365_1288803477805490_1629456485_n.jpg XLApMYrppRU.jpg ZHbI9c7Zbes.jpg 5gWAAJZNpVY.jpg CrCStQfWAAA3L0q.jpg|Del Rey with Cat Power CrD0gXIWIAEx-oz.jpg|Del Rey with Eddie Vedder 14026504_1576395122668225_11695902_n.jpg|Eddie Vedder, Lana Del Rey, and Cat Power 13687113_1059768114106247_1707944746_n.jpg|Eddie Vedder, Lana Del Rey, and Cat Power Del Rey performed at the Ohana Festival in Dana Point, California, USA. ocot0j-b88774719z.120160829130010000gavih85b.10.jpg MqEJMPM0YFg.jpg ocot0j-b88774719z.120160829130010000gavih859.10.jpg ocot12-b88774719z.120160829130010000g6tih840.10.jpg ocot13-b88774719z.120160829130010000g6tih842.10.jpg ocot14-b88774719z.120160829130010000g6tih846.10.jpg ocot13-b88774719z.120160829130010000g6tih844.10.jpg ocot15-b88774719z.120160829130010000g6tih84a.10.jpg ocot15-b88774719z.120160829130010000g6tih848.10.jpg ocot16-b88774719z.120160829130010000g6tih83i.10.jpg CrADRDbWcAAPtG3.jpg Cq_yAhmW8AQTrbA.jpg CrAD1yKXgAAVUxT.jpg CrAD10rWYAA4OO4.jpg CrI7JUMXgAAJddb.jpg CrADzzPWgAAEhAt.jpg CrAIn_eWAAE7lhi.jpg CrAFZUmXEAEeS2U.jpg CrAFZUmXgAAGKw1.jpg CrAFZUsWcAAPYIj.jpg CrAIJosW8AE6pN-.jpg CrC7HB2UkAE2F7y.jpg CrC7HB2UkAAwSYt.jpg CrC7HGqUMAQj1xJ.jpg CrI7Ja4W8AA8wYX.jpg CrFTy6oXYAAWlH4.jpg Lana-del-rey-ohana-01.png Lana-Del-Rey-Ohana-02.png Lana-Del-Rey-Ohana-03.png Lana-Del-Rey-Ohana-05.png Lana-Del-Rey-Ohana-06.png 0R-SOZbesXQ.jpg CrDt4YqUsAABMLM.jpg CrARboOW8AAO8rB.jpg CrJUjZxWgAAb85A.jpg CrCdpABVMAAUka2.jpg CrARcUSWIAEm-sy.jpg CrARdAcWIAIC1M1.jpg CrAc_MYUsAA7QxZ.jpg CrCbjhfWIAAMe51 (1).jpg CrCbjhkXgAE1ZhM.jpg 4C3-aLR85ZE.jpg bxQY_V_uEPI.jpg F9riD8Z5oPg.jpg NhB6ksQjzh0.jpg CrjBpe5UAAAzEAH.jpg The setlist was: 01. Cruel World 02. Cola 03. Blue Jeans 04. Born to Die 05. Honeymoon 06. High by the Beach 07. Freak 08. Lolita 09. Ultraviolence 10. Yayo 11. Video Games 12. Off to the Races Backstage uI8u6y_IrAo.jpg ZGKSDvksRhs.jpg joQIQasx24E.jpg Gw3dedobXeg.jpg August 29 Del Rey was spotted in West Hollywood, California, USA. 37B1B40E00000578-0-image-m-12_1472514947315.jpg 37B1B63E00000578-0-image-a-2_1472513241518.jpg 37B1B51500000578-0-image-a-4_1472513431971.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+strolls+coffee+zUgpW4UBzqml.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+strolls+coffee+teb5aMh1R7Vl-1.jpg 37B1B63200000578-0-image-a-3_1472513418320.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+lK1687nHWBzl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+-JfEQd8IYuVl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+g6TM8MWCNFHl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+strolls+coffee+ARq6hWDE7wkl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+xm1o_b0mVZkl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+strolls+coffee+PcCtWEoc6QQl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+MuYBjNBHCh3l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+DkZJP3YpH7pl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+VqL5v_Y9vsFl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+9zkn-3brYUbl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+y8L31Y8iQ8ql.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+kcZyZC9l-Vyl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+4zmWRHGLHWPl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+r-14jm8IIHfl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+frOynpLMKDZl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+XFSt-o73_X4l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+V2Jdcb876A4l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+4dXJQL-xYZKl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+ADUrrJDnnI7l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+asFOXKPPB-Ll.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+S1PTyxs10xnl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+JUcTLsHMecel.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+iX1IpV5sZdfl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+M87CFAPUjb3l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+OsULafvhjnGl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+deO-vtvpss0l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+ovLC9-exoqRl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+M0b37lf2xJyl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+npgYxKGWkGol.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+yoscBPxLkM5l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+fwpif68eR9Vl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+Nj5g3y1h2jSl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+M78Z2GP2zqJl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+RvJ5yeVqQm1l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+878G6lUDM5-l.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Getting+Coffee+West+Hollywood+QPt6ao5bcETl.jpg Del Rey with fans CrC53oBWAAANrg6.jpg p13hYeHxZdo.jpg 5uod4F5nzjY.jpg CrBd20mUEAA0la5.jpg Del Rey was spotted leaving Nobu restaurant in Los Angeles, California, USA. 37B8D4AA00000578-3765969-image-m-25_1472596024971.jpg 37B8D5EF00000578-3765969-image-m-19_1472594682257.jpg 37B8E7D400000578-3765969-image-m-23_1472595999885.jpg 37B8E75900000578-3765969-image-m-21_1472595853206.jpg Category:2016